WO 2009/060072 A1 discloses a filter element for use in a filter housing that can be opened. The filter element has an annular closed filter medium that is connected at the end faces with an upper end disk and a lower end disk. An anti-drain membrane is arranged such at the lower end disk that it covers within the filter housing an inlet opening. In normal operation of the liquid filter, the fluid to be purified flows through the inlet opening and lifts a sealing rim of the anti-drain membrane off the surface of a housing bottom part.